theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
A Museum of Artwork
Plot Summary Maria, Carlos, Frida, Rosa and Hector are planning on taking Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Bobby, Adelaide and the 10 sisters to the art museum, but when Adelaide trips on 1 of Lola's roller-skates and injures her right ankle, Maria needs to cancel their trip, so Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Bobby and the 10 sisters decide to make their very own art museum in the living room. Transcript A Museum of Artwork transcript Quotes in this Episode Lincoln: "Come on, you guys, let's clean up our roller-skates." They all begin cleaning up their roller-skates. Clyde: "Hey, look at the time," Sid: "it's almost 8:35 AM." Ronnie Anne: "My mom, uncle, aunt and grandparents are supposed to take all of us to the art museum today," Lincoln: "this morning." Adelaide: "Good thinking, you guys, I'll go remind them." Adelaide walks around, but suddenly loses her balance on 1 of Lola's roller-skates. Adelaide: (tripping over Lola's right roller-skate) "Whoaaaaaaaaaa!" Adelaide: "Yooooooooow!" Adelaide: A Bit Sid: "Adelaide, are you alright?" Adelaide: "I don't think so, Sid, I hurt my ankle." Maria, Frida, Carlos, Rosa and Hector enter the living room. Maria: "What was that loud shout?" Adelaide: "I tripped over a roller-skate, Mrs. Santiago." Frida: "Does it really hurt?" Adelaide: "Uh huh." Rosa: "Now haven't we told you guys how dangerous it really is to leave your toys and things lying around where somebody can trip and fall over them?" Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Sid and 9 Loud Sisters: "Yeah, we know." Lola: "Why, Lana and I would never leave our toys and things lying around, would we, Lana?" Lana: "No, Lola, absolutely not." Lincoln: "Neither would I." Lola: "Oh look, (she picks up 1 of Leni's roller-skates.) it's Leni's roller-skate." Leni: "Huh, what? it is? (she picks up Lola's right roller-skate.) I could've sworn I put my roller-skates away." Carlos: "We're terribly sorry, you guys, we were expecting to take all of you to the art museum," Frida: "but now 'cause of your mistakes, Leni, I'm afraid that we can't go right now." Leni: "Oh really? I'm terribly sorry, Adelaide." Rosa helps Adelaide walk around on her way to the living room sofa. Adelaide: "Ouch, ow, ouch, ow, ouch, ow." Adelaide lies right down on the living room sofa. Rosa: "I'll go get an ice pack for your ankle, Adelaide, you wait right here." Adelaide: "Okay, I'll try.." Cut back to Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Sid and the 10 sisters........... Lincoln: "Man, they were expecting to take all of us to the Art Museum today." Sid: "Now 'cause of you, Leni, they're gonna need to spend the entire day taking good care of my younger sister." Leni: "Oh my word, I don't even remember leaving my roller-skates out, maybe my brain's just not working right." Lynn: "Your brain's never worked right, Leni." Leni: "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Ronnie Anne: "Hey, maybe we can do something to make this up to my parents, uncle, aunt, grandparents and Adelaide." Luna: "Hey, that's a super thrillin' idea," Luan: "we could get her a nice gift." Lana: "Hmm, I wonder what they would like." Lisa: "I got an idea, we'll make our very own art museum." Lori: "That's a super good idea, Lisa, we can draw and paint the pictures and put them up there as well." Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Sid and the 10 sisters walk around and gather up all of their art material and begin drawing and painting every single picture and hang them up on the walls and easels. Leni: "Wow, nice picture painting, Lincoln, I really love this 1 of Clyde and Sid being together as always." Lincoln: "My pleasure, Leni, but there's still more to do around here." They continue drawing and painting and making little clay figurines as well. Category:The Loud House season 5 episodes